Diabel
Diabel (ディアベル, Diaberu) was a player in Sword Art Online. He was the leader and coordinator of the assault of the First Boss. Biography Episode 2 Upon calling forth a meeting, Diabel announces that they've finally found the boss room. Thanks to instruction manuals given by Beta Testers, they now know key tips and strategies on not only how to survive the game, but also how to defeat the first boss. Diabel announces how the boss, Ill fang will switch his weapon to a talwar once his health reaches red, but before he can finish, Diabel stops reading out loud when he reads something possibly offensive or awkward (Implied that Kirito wrote that strategy for fun) and decides to form his own battle strategy for the assault team. Diabel announces that the assault team will be leaving to fight the boss at noon, but after hearing complaints from most of the players he delays it to 2:30. After walking up the stairs for five hours to the boss room, most of the members are exhausted from the trip and take an extra hour to regain stamina. Once finally reaching the boss room, most of the assault team members are no longer following the plan and attack aimlessly at Ill fang and the sentinels, with each squad not following a single order from Diabel. With Ill Fang's health on red, Diabel tries to land a finishing blow. As Diabel prepares to attack, Kirito notices that Ill Fang's weapon wasn't a talwar, but a nodachi. Kirito warns Diabel of the weapon change, but when Diabel asks why it's important Kirito explains the origins of both weapons and before he can get into why it's dangerous, Ill Fang fatally strikes Diabel down with a combo. Kirito explains to Diabel while he's down that a nodachi has more reach and can cause more damage, not saying this first because he thinks of himself as a teacher. Kirito tries to give Diabel a healing potion, but rejects it, feeling he's no longer capable of leading the other players and losing all hope. Diabel asks how Kirito is able to push on in spite of all despair. Kirito answers that from his past experiences with MMOs, he's learned to let go of all of his compassion, seeing himself as a lion among sheep. With his final moments, Diabel asks Kirito to lead the Assault team and to show them they can beat the game. Kirito seemingly accepts the offer and says how in different circumstances, he and Diabel could've been friends ,but Diabel's last words are, "I doubt it". Personality Diabel is a fairly decent person who instead of wallowing in despair and fear as most players did he took action to lead the players to victory. However he was not prepared to handle the stupidity and incompetence of the players having no hope or trust in them to do even the simplest tasks, not even defeating the boss. He is a good judge of character for while he admires Kirito’s strength of putting up with the incompetent players but does not like him as a person. Differences from the Original His personality is similar to his original anime counterpart however there are some noticeable differences. He was not friendly with Kirito as he recognized him from the beta testing. He had no selfish goals when forming a raid party like his manga counterpart and is not a beta tester. He genuinely wanted to save as many lives as possible and instead opted out to escape future aneurysms because of the ignorance of other players. Voice Actors *the Japanese Dub Diabel is voiced by Hiyama Nobuyuki. *In the English Dub Diabel is voiced by Sean Chiplock. *In the Abridged Series Diabel is voiced by TehExorcist. Trivia *Unlike the anime, Diabel never mentioned being a Beta Tester, implying that he was one of the beginners. *In the original series his avatar was named Diavel but for some reason the v in his name was changed to a b. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players Category:Deceased Characters Category:Side Characters